Los idiotas no entenderían
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Porque ella tuvo un pésimo día. Porque él está cansado de ese estilo de vida. Están en el mismo lugar, se van casi a la par. De ahí en adelante, todo es azar o planificación, depende de cómo uno elija verlo. AU.


No sé por qué, pero esto apareció en mí y lo escribí. Está hecho como si fueran viñetas, pero son continuas, sólo que la perspectiva va cambiando. Ni sé para qué aclarar eso, en fin... por cierto, como me gustan los detalles triviales, he ahí uno en el título, para quien le interese saber dónde están puestos en este fic.

LOK y sus personajes no me perteneces, esta historia es completamente mía.

¡Disfruten! :D

* * *

Los idiotas no entenderían.

Porque había tenido un pésimo y frustrante día, porque había llovido toda la mañana, empapándola de pies a cabeza, y, principalmente, porque estaba adquiriendo una afición al vodka por la noche, Asami estaba sentada en una banqueta de ese bar, jactándose de su soledad y haciendo caso omiso a los gritos que la rodeaban. Al parecer, ese lugar estaba en plena celebración, desconocía de qué. Giraba el vaso con su mano, y el líquido siempre permanecía recto. Le gustaba ese detalle de su trivial juego.

Debajo de su ropa de todos los días, su cuerpo temblaba de frío. La piel que era visible a los demás, permanecía limpia y pura, en el mismo estado que siempre, sin un detalle de más, tampoco de menos. Se veía su cara reflejada en un espejo ancho que recorría la barra de punta a punta, contra la pared detrás de los 'barman'. Podía ver la puerta, y eso le suponía una ventaja, aunque no podía pensar sobre qué o quién.

El vaso ya estaba a la mitad, aunque apenas se notara el líquido transparente en él. Había conocido ese bar después de hablar con Korra, quien le había dicho que solía ir ahí a pasar el rato. Definitivamente, desde esa vez, meses atrás, que había escuchado decir eso, corroboraba que era ideal. Lo que más le gustaba era la luz, suave, como para no cansarse, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para no convertir el lugar en un antro.

—Otro —pidió cuando se percató que ya no podía seguir tomando.

.-.-.

Su risa estridente sólo la escuchó él. Lo que mostró, fue una cara fría que nada podría delatar. Ya no era el mismo que años antes, pero tampoco el de meses. Se consideraba una mezcla, con su rostro desgarrado en dos. El primero, todos lo veían. El segundo, lo reservaba para mejores momentos. Sus 'groupies' se agrupaban a su alrededor, aunque él las rechazaba a cada acercamiento que intentaban. Se había cansado de eso tiempo atrás, las corridas, las camas de una noche, el olor de perfumes que a la mañana ya no reconocía. No podía ni recordar su primera vez. Y una lección aprendió, o eso consideraba él. Prefería coquetear, provocar, pero después, despedirse y volver a su departamento, solo, con las luces apagadas.

Una pelirroja, no sabía su nombre, le tocó el hombro, dejando su mano ahí, con intención de que él girara. Mantuvo su cruda distancia, intentando no reír del chiste más estúpido que había escuchado en su vida. Su vaso de agua se había vaciado, pero su sed seguía presente. Quiso pedir otro, pero la misma chica que se le estaba acercando le impedía mover su mano derecha, la izquierda demasiado fría para ser levantada.

Uno de sus amigos le miró, y él le mantuvo la mirada. Sabían lo que el otro pensaba, y, por eso, estallaron en carcajadas. La pelirroja pensó que había sido por su reciente comentario, y se sintió alagada.

.-.-.-.

Así el segundo vaso se fue, sabiendo ella que no podría existir un tercero. Lo mejor era irse a su casa, a descansar del agotador día que había tenido. Soñaría con firmas en papeles, con su oficina, con todo. Odiaba trabajar, realmente lo odiaba. Y ni siquiera era por un disgusto al trabajo general. Ni siquiera a lo que hacía. Era por culpa de algunos imbéciles que la rodeaban. Por suerte el hombre que la había atendido le había hecho un descuento. No le gustaba usar sus apariencias para sacar provecho, pero, ese día, lo consideró necesario.

Se levantó, algo más relajada pero con el peso de la frustración a los hombros, y caminó hasta la puerta. Unas carcajadas llegaron a sus oídos. Parecían contagiosas, y quiso quedarse un rato más, a escuchar alguna vana conversación que llegara por aire a ella.

Por suerte, afuera no llovía, aunque de las nubes llegaban ruidos de truenos y luces de relámpagos. Su campera de cuero, que, si bien algunos la miraban con algo de cuidado, se notaba femenina, le serviría de paraguas si llegaba a caer la lluvia antes que llegara a su destino. Ya pensaba en sus sábanas de seda, en sus mantas, en su cálido, cálido hogar.

.-.-.-.

Después de quince minutos, Tahno se sentía agobiado. El ruido, la música, los borrachos. Miraba todo desde afuera, como si lo protegiera una barrera invisible. Cayó en el error de creerse mejor, yéndose de manera altanera, con su abrigo al hombro y los ojos entrecerrados, sin despedirse de nadie. Escuchó algunos reclamos, en especial de cierta chica, que había intentado tocarlo por debajo de la mesa, pero hizo como si repentinamente se hubiera quedado sordo. Alguien le diría algo al día siguiente, uno de sus amigos, pero, para ser honesto, estaba harto.

Afuera la noche era fresca, y él no pudo hacer más que inhalar el frío aire nocturno, llenando sus pulmones nuevamente de vida y de realidad. Empezó a caminar en dirección a su departamento, pensando en lo asqueroso que de seguro se veía, en el desorden que habría, en el desastre que, probablemente, tendría que ordenar antes de acostarse. O quizás después, la mañana podía ser larga. Y fue así que vio, a la distancia, a un grupo de varias personas cruzando la calle. Todas vestían igual, o parecido cuando menos, pero no había rastros de que se conocieran. Ni una conversación, ni una mirada, ni una sonrisa. Y él se preguntó si tan triste era su propia realidad que pertenecía a ese grupo, sólo que en la lejanía.

Cuando un auto pasó por su lado, salpicándole agua, gritó a quienes lo manejaban, arrugando el entrecejo y maldiciendo en voz demasiado alta para pasar desapercibido. La gente de metros adelante se giró, viéndolo con ciertos rostros de desprecio, como si decir todo lo que él estaba diciendo fuera merecedor de mucha peor suerte de la que seguro tenía. Cuando Tahno sintió sus miradas, y cuando los vio mirarlo, pensó que lo mejor sería acelerar el paso hasta pasarlos, y no detenerse por un segundo a darles segundos pensamientos sobre él.

.-.-.

Entre esas personas que la rodeaban, Asami pudo escuchar unas quejas de metros atrás. Quiso darse vuelta, pero era inútil, por alguna razón la muchedumbre de pocos se apiñaba de forma que no pudiera hacer más que mirar al frente. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, cruzó la calle, seguida de cerca por todos esos desconocidos que tenían vidas diferentes y distantes. Alguien pasó por su lado, pero ella estaba muy concentrada en abrigarse con sus brazos y mirar al suelo como para prestar atención a sus alrededores. Las calles brillaban con el agua estancada reflejando las luces, dando a parecer que una ciudad espejo vivía debajo de sus pies. Y la joven sintió cierta lástima por esas personas que ni existían, al pensar que nunca podrían conocer lo que era amar a un cercano. Lo que ella pensaba, en realidad, era por cuestiones personales más que de casualidades de clima y faroles.

Escuchó cómo una anciana se quejaba de alguien que en algún momento de su semana le había importunado, y sonrió ante el tono que usaba. Seguramente, ella había sido en su momento una joven que había molestado a alguien mayor, y sólo el tiempo hizo que se diera cuenta de los errores que había hecho, aunque fuera ya demasiado tarde para disculparse con ese posible señor que quizás había estado sentado en un banco del parque. 'Porque ya no interesan los modales' repetía la vieja cada cierta cantidad de pasos. De las otras conversaciones, si es que había, Asami no escuchó nada.

Y entonces, sintió una gota resbalar por su cuello, entrando por su abrigo y recorriendo su espalda. Segundos después varias golpeando contra su coronilla. Odiaba tener que usar esa campera para cubrirse, pero parecía no tener opción. Echó a correr en cuanto el aguacero empezó. Le faltaban pocas cuadras para su destino.

.-.-.

Iba a esperar bajo ese techo hasta que la tormenta calmara. No estaba apurado por llegar a su departamento, después de todo, sólo necesitaba salir de aquél bar. Objetivo cumplido, tranquilidad de momento. Entonces tuvo una fugaz vista de una mujer corriendo frente a él, su cara tapada por el negro de la campera que la cubría y por la lluvia misma, sus piernas delgadas y largas, porte elegante. Sonrió de medio lado, preguntándose qué habría hecho estando en otro tiempo y con esa calle tan desolada. Fue que su semblante tornó a serio cuando la vio pasar y seguir de largo. Algo en él se molestó porque ella no frenara donde él. Era lo más sensato, pero había decidido seguir.

Sin importarle que su abrigo se empapara, que él también lo hiciera, empezó a caminar como si nada en su entorno estuviera sucediendo, silbando alguna canción que habría escuchado en la radio alguna vez. Podía ver a la chica, cada vez más lejos, corriendo todavía, pero pronto la lluvia la tapó. Tahno suplicó a las coincidencias volverla a ver, sólo para tener la oportunidad de demostrarse su nueva voluntad a sí mismo, de jactarse de su 'nuevo yo'. Y así, sin darse por enterado de cualquier persona además de esa misteriosa desconocida, no tardó en llegar a su edificio, entrando y subiendo por las escaleras, prefiriéndolas siempre antes que los ascensores. Había gotas en los escalones, y algunas pisadas de barro, pero no le dio más importancia que la que alguien le da a un charco después de un día lluvioso.

Piso cinco, departamento F. La llave giró en la cerradura, y el olor a cerrado le dio de lleno en el rostro. No se acostumbraba a abrir una ventana antes de irse, a ventilar el lugar. Prendiendo la luz, enfiló para su cuarto, sin prestar atención al caos reinante.

.-.-.

Asami llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba que haría, disfrutando ese momento en el que la lluvia pasaba de pegarle a ella a pegarle al techo. Fue cuando terminó de subir las escaleras que se permitió un suspiro de alivio, yendo a paso lento por el pasillo en busca de su puerta. Cuando llegó, tardó unos minutos en encontrar su llave, siendo que la tenía en la campera de cuero que había usado para protegerse del agua. Empujó la puerta después de meter la llave en la cerradura, lavó los platos que habían quedado sucios, y fue a darse un baño. Siempre disfrutaba bañarse después de días largos y tediosos, después de salidas decepcionantes, y de tormentas repentinas.

Mientras se desvestía, pensaba orgullosa en su mudanza, en ese departamento que había comprado para ella sola, vendiendo lo que había tenido antes. Por alguna razón, podía respirar más tranquila desde que se había ido a vivir a ese lugar de pocas paredes, que había sido incoloro en algún momento, teñido después por pintura que ella misma seleccionó.

Sonreía orgullosa cada vez que le decían que el lugar era bonito, cómodo, y otros adjetivos similares. Mientras se desvestía, pensaba en el anuncio del diario que había hecho que ella fuera a visitar ese lugar. 'Departamento en edifico bien mantenido' rezaba la publicidad en su memoria, 'piso cinco, departamento E' se repetía una y otra vez.

.-.-.

Giraba una y otra vez sobre su cama, pero no podía pegar un ojo. Al final, quedó mirando al techo, ciertamente frustrado. Terminó por levantarse, ya no pudiendo soportar más quedarse sin hacer nada. Escuchó entonces gotas caer, pero no eran parte de la lluvia. Sonrió, por segunda vez en la noche, con esa reminiscencia de algo pasado, y fue a buscar papel y lápiz. Escribió algo con una caligrafía que muchos clasificarían como perfecta, y abrió la puerta de su departamento. Frente a él, había otra entrada, a la vida de otra persona. No le interesó mucho eso, girando sobre sí mismo hacia la derecha, dando algunos pasos, deslizando la nota por una rendija, y volviendo a su habitación, a su cama, a esperar. Quizás, si tenía algo de suerte, podría dormir con tranquilidad.

Escuchaba pasos suaves, prestaba atención al más ínfimo detalle. Cuando ese rítmico andar dejó de escucharse, Tahno cerró los ojos a la fuerza, apretándolos para asegurarse de que no se abrirían, intentando agudizar sus demás sentidos, sintiendo que el mundo estaba complotando para que él no pudiera escuchar. Parecía que el aguacero era cada vez más fuerte.

Pero oyó entonces cómo su puerta de entrada se abría, y despegó sus párpados en un segundo. No tuvo que prender la luz, el sólo sentir un peso extra en la cama le hacía suspirar. Unas manos tocaron sus brazos, después su pecho, y una cabeza se recostó sobre su cuerpo.

.-.-.

Asami sonreía en la oscuridad, disfrutando del íntimo momento de entonces. Saberse querida, aunque fuera en poca o mucha medida, por él, le daba seguridad para perder el control por minutos, por horas. Sabía cómo terminaría esa noche, y le divertía pensar que todo su intento de haber distendido su día había sido en vano, mientras que lo no-planeado le serviría para relajarse a niveles que ni ella conocía. Al primer toque, a la primera caricia, ya se sentía disfrutando como nunca. Las sábanas se enredarían en las piernas de ambos, transpirados a pesar del frío de la noche, los típicos resoplidos que nadie más que ellos escucharían, siempre y cuando supieran mantener el nivel bajo.

A cada nueva aventura, Asami le asignaba un nombre en su mente. Después, cuando estaba sola, y pensaba en esos encuentros, le gustaba tener esa suerte de selección tan perfectamente confeccionada por sus recuerdos. Era un mecanismo inconsciente, el consciente tan ocupado en moverse, en pelear por ir arriba y no resignarse al quedar abajo, en mantener el ritmo que él exigía, y tratar de acelerarlo. Por la emoción de ambos, esa noche rompieron una lámpara. Asami terminó por bañarse dos veces, y Tahno acabó cayendo rendido, después de quién sabría cuánto tiempo, en la cama, ella enredada en él.

—Así que, sí pudiste —dijo él, con su ya tan mencionada sonrisa.

—No me lo podría perder —respondió ella, girando la cabeza para cruzar miradas con el joven.

Se quedaron callados, sin decir palabras. Así eran ellos. No tenían lo llamado formalismos, no solían saber dónde estaba el otro, a veces ni siquiera sabían quién era su acompañante. Pero así disfrutaban, vecinos de día, amantes de noche. Y Asami, decidida a terminar la noche de la mejor manera, se sentó sobre Tahno, una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de él y, con una sonrisa que rondaba en lo lascivo y el divertimento, dijo:

— ¿Otra ronda?

* * *

Ok, disfruté escribir esto, a excepción de la escena final. Siento que quedó muy... meh. Como que se terminó demasiado rápido (sea por falta de inspiración o ganas). Pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que les haya gustado y demases. Cualquier error gramatical/ortográfico/de coherencia, háganmelo saber por favor.

¡Saludos! :D


End file.
